Flores Secas
by Briz
Summary: A mera possibilidade de que um sorriso poderia induzir lágrimas era absurda. E ainda assim, quando os pequenos músculos que operavam no canto de seus lábios levantaram, ela sentiu seus olhos queimarem. *Tradução da fic de Aishiteru Aizen*


**FLORES SECAS - THE ROMANCE OF A WITHERED FLOWER**

**Autora****: **_AishiteruAizen_

**Tradutora****: **_Brighit Raven_

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach__ não__ me__ pertence__. __Aliás, nem essa história. Sou apenas a tradutora. Sintetizando: Nada me pertence u.u_

_Essa fic foi originalmente escrita e postada por __**Aishiteru Aizen**__, com o título **The Romance Of A Withered Flower, **em inglês. Ela gentilmente me permitiu que traduzisse, então cá está. _

**N.T.: **_Caríssimos, eis aqui minha primeira tradução! AizenxHime, primeira em português. Por mais que não seja um casal tão popular assim, vejo que tem muito para se explorar. É uma combinação bem diferente, crack pairing. E tenho certa adoração por crack pairing. _

_Espero que faça sentido para vocês, uma vez que as diferenças entre a língua inglesa e a portuguesa dificultam o entendimento de certas lógicas e analogias. _

_REVIEWS! Digam como saiu isso._

_Vamos à fic o/_

* * *

-

-

**The Romance Of A Withered Flower**

-

-

- O que foi? Você não me parece muito feliz. Sorria... Todos ficam tristes quando o sol é bloqueado, certo?

Um momento tão pungente e provocativo nunca seria absorvido facilmente pela sua mente. A dor ainda estava lá. Com a interação física. Ela podia sentir a leveza da respiração quente dele, (_tão humana_), contra seus lábios macios.

_A graça dele era uma maravilha da qual ela sempre distanciaria sua admiração. Ainda assim, quando ele apareceu diante de si, erguendo seu braço de maneira a sugerir que nunca mataria em sua vida, correndo um dedo sobre o lábio inferior feminino, a mão levemente acariciando a face rosada, inclinando sua cabeça de modo que apenas uma fina camada de ar separava a união de seus lábios..._

Adorável... e mesmo assim...

_Eles estavam mortos._

A mera possibilidade de que um sorriso poderia induzir lágrimas era absurda. E ainda assim, quando os pequenos músculos que operavam no canto de sua boca levantaram, ela sentiu seus olhos queimarem como se estivessem em chamas.

Os músculos de sua bela face trabalharam e as maçãs rosadas de seu rosto tornaram-se mais protuberantes. Ela sabia então, sem dúvidas, que estava sorrindo.

- Orihime, isso não me parece bom. – A voz dele era gentil, consternada, como o suave murmúrio de um amante preocupado, porém confiante; confiante de que tudo ficaria em seu devido lugar no final. – Me diga. O que posso fazer para tornar isso mais prazeroso para você? Devo fazer um funeral a seu consentimento?

E com essas palavras veio o mais profundo sentimento de desamparo. Ele a tocaria, e ainda não _tocaria_. Suas ações, suas palavras, suas promessas não faziam nada para ditar a zombaria divertida que brilhava tão profusamente em seus olhos translúcidos. Ele fingia que queria vê-la feliz. Ele queria sentir a sua dor, simplesmente porque ele era muito superior, e não possuía a habilidade de sentir dor... E a idéia de poder controlar algo tão físico e emocional era extremamente _divertida_... Era por isso que havia matado a eles. Cada. Um. Deles.

Então a quem a bela moça teria? Ninguém além dele. Então, para quem ela se viraria? _Ele_. De quem ela desejaria afeição? _Dele_. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Você só pode admirar uma flor que está murchando por um determinado tempo antes que ela se curve para a terra Ela era tão frágil quanto uma boneca de porcelana, e igualmente parecida.

- Você precisa sorrir... Só espere mais um pouco...

Os lábios masculinos desceram suavemente sobre os lábios rosados da garota, em um beijo não-correspondido e _Oh_... Que doce, tenra possessão; uma perfeita indulgência da mais incrível sensação.

Flores vertem lágrimas durante a noite. Ele se questionava se quando ele retornasse a ela pela manhã, ela acordaria com gotas secas em sue rosto.

_Você pertence a Aizen-Sama._

- Você pertence a mim, Orihime. – O poderoso disse solenemente quando se afastou da moça, seus olhos queimando dentro dos dela. – Você pertence à Las noches.

-

-

_Prometemos conforme nossas esperanças_

_E cumprimos conforme nossos receios_

_(**Duque de La Rochefoucauld**)_

-

-

O quarto estava escuro, porque era escuro lá fora. O único objeto visível era a solitária, branca lua no céu. Você imaginaria que, com todo aquele céu negro rodeando-a, a lua espalharia sua luz através da janela da moça. Mas incrivelmente isso não acontecia. Ela brilhava em resistência, silenciosa.

E lá estava a donzela novamente, deitada, seu braço pendia da cama em que se encontrava. Sozinha. Não havia mais aqueles a quem ela se prendia.

"_Você pertence a mim, Orihime. Você pertence à Las Noches."_

_O que eu sou?_

Era a sua vida aquele valor tão questionável? Ela havia lutado muitas e muitas vezes para encontrar todo o propósito de ter ido tão longe. Parecia que todos que ela ousava amar eram amaldiçoados, e preço que ela pagava por um pouco de afeição era muito alto. Era irreal. Ela não podia rejeitar suas emoções. Não podia rejeitar Aizen, não podia rejeitar os eventos que levaram a esse momento. Ela não podia rejeitar Orihime, a garota com poderes que eram muito ocultos para sua tenra compostura. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se seu irmão a tivesse absorvido.

_O que estou dizendo? Talvez tivesse sido melhor? Não... É claro que teria sido...!_

As mangas fofas, saia longa, roupas brancas... Ela se sentia vestida em zombaria; e de fato era um símbolo silencioso da possessão de Aizen, uma maneira de zombar dela. Quase como se ele a houvesse vestido tal qual para eliminar sua identidade. E aquele era o caso, o prazer dele. Eliminar sua identidade e aumentar a gentil onda da divertida possessão que ele tinha sobre ela, a sua boneca de porcelana. Os prazeres dele eram simples. Como de criança. Um homem com tanto poder, que possuía a habilidade de ter o que desejava com imensa facilidade... Não precisava muito para agradar tal homem, uma vez que ele possuía praticamente tudo o que desejava.

Porém tudo isso eram velhas novidades. Novidades que destruíam seu coração, fossilizando para contorcer as batidas.

A donzela colocou a mão sobre o coração. E se questionou.

Seria aquilo uma ilusão?

Por alguma razão, as batidas de seu coração pareciam mais abafadas que nunca. Não que estivessem parando, claro. Só estavam mais... camufladas. Devia ser apenas seu coração que havia ficado maior, obeso com o sangue derramado de seus amigos mortos. Oh, quão egoistamente seu coração havia bebido aquele sangue.

Uma infinita e agonizante tristeza... Ela estava triste demais para entender a profundidade daquilo.

_Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji..._

Todos eles se foram. A moça não podia decidir o que a destruía mais... a veracidade de suas mortes... ou a consciência de que havia tudo sido sua culpa. Não... era mais que isso. Ela tinha mais feridas sangrando...

Uma delas era que nunca havia dito a Kurosaki Ichigo que o havia amado.

Ela queria gritar, mas um nó em sua garganta a impedia. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto incessantemente, seus olhos queimavam. Cada ruído ficou intensamente esmagado pela pressão em seu crânio. Ela estava pressionando suas mãos dos lados de sua cabeça, simultaneamente se fechando em uma posição fetal. Precisava vomitar, sua cabeça ia explodir.

_Vozes, tudo o que ela escutava eram suas vozes, e eles estavam sorrindo e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, então estavam na escola novamente, todos felizes e rindo juntos e ela não estava mais sozinha, mas seus olhos estavam olhando para ela com uma preocupação ingênua e eles não entendiam, nunca entenderiam, porque era tudo culpa dela..._

Lágrimas escorriam por sua pele pálida. Exaustão, ela estava cansada demais. Cansada de tanto chorar, soluçar, tremer... E mesmo assim não parava de fazer tudo isso.

- Orihime.

Ela estava soluçando incessantemente agora, se balançando em sua posição fetal, batendo as costas contra a parede. Aizen levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela estava tão perdida em sua miséria que nem notou sua chegada. Aquilo era muito... _interessante._

Fechou a porta atrás de si polidamente, parando como uma silhueta nas sombras.

- Orihime.

Sua voz não era mais tão firme quanto antes, mas algo nela fez o delírio da moça cessar. Ela abriu seus lacrimosos olhos cor de mel. Seus olhares se encontrando, ela sentou-se cambaleante, suas mãos tremulas se encontraram sobre seu colo.

- Ai-Ai-zen... sama... – ela mirou o chão, sua expressão dolorosa. – Me... desculpe, eu não imaginava que estivesse fazendo tanto barulho. – correção, ela não se importava. – Eu não farei isso novamente...

Intrigante. Ele colocou um suave sorriso em seus lábios, dando um passo à frente. Orihime não se moveu. Ao contrário, pareceu ficar menos estática, menos viva. E sua bela e pálida face tornou-se mais branca que nunca, perdendo a coloração escarlate que residira ali segundos antes.

- So ka. – ele respondeu lentamente. – Está tudo bem.

O ex-shinigami avançou até ela, parando bem em frente à figura sentada da moça. Tão perto estava ele que suas vestes pressionavam contra os joelhos dela. Sua sombra, entalhada pela lua, cobria a cabeça abaixada da moça.

Sua apatia era apaixonada. Bem usada e igualmente impressiva; horas e horas de _escuridão, reflexões, preocupações e medo _e_ culpa_ poderiam forças alguém dentro de um sistema defensivo... ou pior, dentro de uma guerra infernal contra a insanidade. Uma em que a bandeira branca de rendição não poderia ser facilmente obtida.

- Eu gostaria que você recuperasse alguém para mim.

A garota parecia assustada e, por um segundo, sua brilhante máscara foi pontuada e cuidadosamente varrida pela dúvida. Contudo, um segundo depois, sua perturbação foi varrida e seu rosto exibiu uma expressão de torpor artisticamente criado.

- Eu não vou.

A expressão de Aizen mudou drasticamente, seu cenho se franziu e a garota foi invadida pelo medo. Não era uma expressão de raiva, porém a reação era tão assustadora quanto seria se ele estivesse prestes a esmagá-la.

- De fato, você não irá. – o poderoso disse gentilmente, sua expressão voltando a ser jovial. – Pois a pessoa que eu desejava que você curasse já morreu.

Então ela deduziu que a expressão dele havia mudado não por raiva, mas porque ele sentiu a reiatsu de alguém morrendo.

- Teria interessado a você saber quem era a pessoa.

Tensão passou por todo seu corpo como uma onda; primeiro congelando suas pernas, correndo por seus quadris, depois seus seios e finalmente em seus lábios rosados e cerrados.

- Na-nani? O que você... O que você fez?

- Por que, Orihime... Você não acha que essa acusação é injusta? Se você tivesse aceitado rapidamente, tal pessoa ainda estaria viva.

- O que você fez? Quem era?

O sorriso de Aizen tornou-se mais protuberante, e algo contrastantemente perverso brilhou em seus olhos.

- Parece que Kurosaki Ichigo foi incapaz de morrer em seu devido tempo. Eu não fiz nada. Foi errado da minha parte querer salvá-lo?

- Pare... – ela disse fracamente, seu corpo todo tremendo. – Você está mentindo... Você está mentindo, você me disse que ele havia morrido... Eu não pude sentir a reiatsu dele, então você está mentindo, tem que estar!

- Oh. – A sobrancelha de Aizen levantou-se. – O que realmente você se recusa a acreditar, Orihime? Que eu esteja mentindo para você ou que você poderia tê-lo salvado a tempo?

Aizen observou que ela começava a respirar em um ritmo rápido, já estava ofegante.

- Aizen-sama... Não há mais nada que você possa fazer ara me machucar.

_Não há mais nada que você possa fazer para me machucar_

**Quão errada você está, onna. Quão irremediavelmente errada você está.**

O que ele estava fazendo se não transformando a alma feminina em pedra tão rígida que não poderia ser revertida por mãos ordinárias? A habilidade de uma única pessoa ser capaz de mudar os fatos era divinamente incrível. Um grande valor. Ele estava hipnotizado pela humanidade dela.

Ainda assim, ele ainda não a _desejava_. Pelo menos... Não _ainda_. Era inegável que ele não tinha outras afinidades além de chá... De qualquer maneira, ele queria possuir a emoção, a carne dela. Ele queria senti-la, ele queria respirá-la sem atualmente fazer isso. Era tão infeccioso quanto sexo.

- É isso o que realmente pensa... Orihime? – seus olhos pareceram brilhar, apesar de sua calma. – Você esqueceu a quem você está ligada. Esqueceu quem você é.

- Eu...

Aizen graciosamente alcançou o rosto da garota, de maneira que as pontas de seus dedos tocaram o queixo da garota.

Orihime tremeu como se houvesse sido mergulhada em um rio gelado. Isso o fez sentir algo vagamente equivalente a... _desejo. _Que ele podia causar uma reação tão extrema no sexo oposto era prazeroso. Era um presente inato dele. O medo nos olhos dela, porém, abafaram isso quase imediatamente.

- Agora, – ele disse expectativamente, levemente posicionando sua mão sobre a face dela. – Me diga o que quero ouvir.

- Eu... – os orbes masculinos desceram das íris cor de mel dela para os lábios rosados. Engraçado... ele rogava por outro sabor. Sentia-se quase privado de sua doçura. – Eu pertenço a você, Aizen-sama...

Delicioso. Ele sorria calmamente, resistindo à bárbara tentação de subitamente lançar sua boca sobre a dela.

- E você sabe por quê?

Orihime tremeu com um arrepio. A voz dele... estava estranhamente suave. Aterrorizante então. Contudo ela não respondeu. Não podia. Naquele exato momento, a expressão de Aizen estava _diferente_. Era como um fantasma quando se inclinou sobre ela. Estava de joelhos agora, e suas mãos haviam se movido como liquido; tão fluente e gentil elas eram quando sentiram o corpo feminino no escuro, procurando pela cintura da moça, que ela não estava assustada. Os lábios dele não tocaram os dela... eles se moveram além, além de sua face... seus rostos agora se tocavam levemente, ela sentindo os lábios cheios tocar o lóbulo de sua orelha. O poderoso respirava calmamente... e ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele... como chá... e ela se sentia pesada, entorpecida, e desorientada. Mas não se moveu. Ela se _recusava._

- Eu vou lhe perguntar novamente. – ele disse tão quietamente que, mesmo que houvesse outras pessoas no quarto, apenas ela seria capaz de ouvi-lo. – Você sabe por quê? Não...? Você pertence a mim, Inoue Orihime, porque eu sou _Deus... _E eu _gosto _do meu trabalho.

- Você é um homem maligno. – ela respondeu dificilmente, surpresa com a fraqueza de sua própria voz.

- Incorreto. – Ele havia movido seus lábios, eles estavam agora acariciando a face da garota, indo cada vez mais perto da boca dela. – Bem e mal são inexistentes. Existem apenas os fortes e os fracos. Apenas os servos e aqueles que nasceram para serem servidos.

- Você é um monstro! – a voz dela carregava mais força agora. Aquilo era quase... _excitante._

- Não... – ele disse, beijando o canto da boca feminina. – Eu lhe permitirei ver o que é monstruoso...

E com isso ele tomou os lábios da moça em uma dança sensual com os seus próprios, e ela não resistiu... e o calor que dela emanava era tempestuoso, _humano, vivo._ O ex-shinigami abriu os olhos para ver que a face da garota estava prazerosamente corada... _linda_...

Aizen se afastou um pouco para ver, _apenas para ver,_ e, como vaticinado, ele sentiu as pequenas mãos de Orihime tocarem suavemente seu rosto e puxarem seus lábios de volta à sua mercê, e agora _ela_ estava beijando _ele._ Sua paixão sufocante três vezes maior do que a que ele havia dado a ela.

O homem quebrou o beijo repentinamente, partindo a sucção de seus lábios molhados.

- Monstruoso... – ele disse, mirando calmamente dentro dos olhos cor de mel. Porém ela desviou o olhar, corando profundamente com extrema vergonha. – é esquecer Kurosaki Ichigo tão facilmente.

A garota o teria esbofeteado. Mas ele apanhou seu pulso como um magnetismo oposto e agarrou-o firmemente. Novamente se inclinando sobre ela, murmurou sobre seus lábios.

- Pena. Ele nunca a possuiria como eu.

* * *

_YO! Tradução, translation, chamem como quiser. Só saibam que a história não é minha. Ela pertence à __**Aishiteru Aizen**_**. **_Eu sou só uma pobre autora sem idéias que sabe inglês._

_Kissus, R&R!_


End file.
